


In Dreams

by Cergart



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Рано или поздно реальность всегда развеивает иллюзии.
Relationships: Alfred/Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire), Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Alfred/Sarah Chagal
Kudos: 4





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442834) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



В первую ночь в гостинице ему снится Сара. Прекрасная Сара, с ее чистым голоском, безупречной кожей и глубокими голубыми глазами, которые c первой секунды вскружили ему голову.

В крошечной комнате, которую он делит с профессором, так холодно, что у Альфреда зуб на зуб не попадает, но мысли о Саре согревают. Можно ли влюбиться с первого взгляда?

В грезах Сара представляется Альфреду милой, доброй и нежной девушкой. Он спасает ее от сурового отца и увозит подальше отсюда, прочь от холода и тьмы, от безжизненного пейзажа и таинственной угрозы. Куда-нибудь далеко, где они будут счастливо жить в маленьком домике у моря, воспитывать детей и ни в чем не знать нужды.

Вскоре он лучше узнает Сару.

Сара своенравная, неукротимая и безудержная, как ветер. И она так отчаянно жаждет – сначала приключений, любви, впечатлений. Позже – крови, но голод так и продолжает терзать ее. Сара хочет всего, а когда получает, хочет еще больше.

Альфред понимает, что Сары, которую он себе придумал, никогда не существовало. Оказывается, нельзя влюбится в незнакомца. Вы влюбляетесь в выдуманный образ, но реальность рано или поздно всегда развеивает иллюзии.

Однажды перед балом он грезит о Герберте.

Это странный, сюрреалистичный сон: они вальсируют перед огромным зеркалом. Даже во сне Альфред теряется, пытается поймать свое отражение, которого нет.

Альфред не рассказывает об увиденном профессору, зная, что наставник использует это как повод порассуждать о теории отражения, или начнет осуждать греховные мысли Альфреда о сыне графа, не обращая внимания на зловещее предзнаменование.

Это просто сон. Ничего из этого не случится.

Долгое время Альфред думал, что кошмар, от которого он проснулся в холодном поту на следующее утро после прибытия в замок, был о Саре. Он отдал Сару тьме, графу и ее собственным необузданным желаниям.

Он видит ее белое платье, пропитанное кровью, зияющую рану на шее, и после пробуждения в висках бьется лихорадочное: «Я должен спасти ее. Я обязательно спасу ее». Спасение Сары становится для Альфреда самым важным, и он совершенно упускает из виду, что помощь может понадобиться ему самому.

Альфред слишком поздно понимает, какая опасность ему грозит. Зубы Сары впиваются ему в горло, и это до боли знакомое ощущение будоражит воспоминание о сне: Кролок вгрызается в его плоть, цепко держа Альфреда за шею, и не давая ему упасть без сознания, когда от потери крови кружится голова, а колени подгибаются.

«Я хотел этого», – думает Альфред и вспоминает, как Кролок говорил Профессору, что душа Альфреда уже принадлежит ему. Теперь Альфред понимает, что он имел в виду.

Он умирает на руках у Сара уверенный в том, что сейчас граф смеется. 

В отличие от Сары и Герберта, Кролок из снов не так уж сильно отличается от своего настоящего. Он жестокий и опасный хищник, который пугает Альфреда до чертиков, и к которому Альфреда необъяснимо тянет.

Его укус, как скоро узнает Альфред, ощущается точно также, как укус настоящего графа, и Альфред инстинктивно подставляет горло. Было бы неправильно отказывать в этом, когда остальная часть Альфреда уже принадлежит ему.

Возможно, именно Сара обратила его в ту ночь, когда они пытались сбежать из замка, а может это был сам Кролок. Они принадлежат ему – Альфред и Сара – и все те, чью кровь они выпьют. Сара ненавидит это. Ей хотелось свободы, а теперь она снова прикована к месту, которое презирает. А вот Альфред… Альфред не возражает.

– Думаете им снятся сны? – поинтересовался Альфред, когда они с Профессором проникли в крипту, собираясь упокоить графа и его сына.

– Глупый мальчик, – усмехнулся тогда Профессор. – Вампиры не видят снов.

Он ошибался. Альфред хотел бы сказать ему об этом.

Они грезят о крови и смерти, о том, как будут сжимать в своих объятиях живое теплое тело, которое будет увядать и разлагаться под их прикосновениями. Им снится солнечный свет и смех, щекочущий кожу. Они грезят наконец утолить мучающий их голод. Им снятся суровые лица их жертв. А иногда они видят сны о том, как проведут жизнь в маленьком домике у моря и состарятся в кругу семьи. По крайнем мере, Альфред грезит именно об этом.


End file.
